Deadline
by a1y-puff
Summary: Drabble. It’s not that Tezuka against Fuji being a novelist, but… Tezuka didn't like being ignored. TezuFuji. oneshot. Rated T just to be safe.


Title: DEADLINE

**Title:** **DEADLINE**  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Prompt:** #45. Ignored  
**Genre:** fluff? But maybe, not really…  
**Word Count:** 541  
**Rating:** PG-13 I guess…  
**Summary:** It's not that Tezuka against Fuji being a novelist, but…  
**Warnings:** post-series, unbetaed. Novelist!Fuji, possible OOC-ness, done in 20 minutes.  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other. Prompt belongs to **50scenes**. Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N:** The author is currently still suffering from the one-week-deadline for 40 pages of a novel she should be working on right now. Written in an attempt to release some stress and to fish _any_ muse out of her brain.

* * *

**- D E A D L I N E -**

* * *

Tezuka didn't think Fuji would be a novelist during their school days. He used to think that Fuji would be a photographer, a journalist, slightly hoping he would also consider being a pro in tennis, or maybe, even a cacti-specialist. But a novelist? He hadn't considered the possibility.

But Fuji _did _loveto surprise people, didn't he?

When they finally started a relationship, Fuji suddenly said he would be a novelist. That way, he could go anywhere Tezuka needed to go for his tournaments, since Tezuka finally made it to be a professional player. All he needed was his laptop and internet access, and Tezuka could take him anywhere he had to go.

At first, Tezuka liked the idea.

_At first._

As time went by, Fuji started to be a well-known novelist. He wrote for various genres like romance, comedy, suspense, thriller, mystery… he could write about anything. Part of being a prodigy, perhaps. The publisher where he wrote for seemed to be really fond of his works and they kept making Fuji write novels after novels.

Fuji himself didn't seem to mind. Once, he said that being a novelist is quite challenging. How you should put your imagination into words, how you could add emotions that would also taking your readers' emotions with your words… Fuji loved the challenge.

But of course, a novelist had that dreadful thing called 'deadline'.

Right now, Fuji's deadline was drawing near, and he still had a few chapters to write. It had been two days since both of them arrived in Australia for a tournament Tezuka had to participate, yet Fuji had never been away from his laptop, even for a minute. Tezuka was a seeded player, so he hadn't had his match yet, and so he spent his time watching Fuji typing day in and day out in his laptop, in their hotel room.

When Tezuka tried to say something to Fuji, the blue-eyed man would only answer with some grunts, without even taking his eyes off of his monitor. He was always like this when being chased by deadlines.

Tezuka didn't like that.

So, he took off his glasses and embraced the lithe man from behind. When Fuji's only response was "Hn?", Tezuka started kissing the top of his head.

That, at least made Fuji turned his head.

Tezuka took the chance to claim Fuji's soft lips, and started nibbling on his lower lip, waiting for Fuji to give up and make an opening for him.

When finally they broke the kiss for air, Fuji pouted, "Mou, you're really distracting me, Mitsu."

Tezuka's lips twitched a little upward. "Is that so? I'm sorry," he said while pulling away, but when Fuji caught his wrist, he smirked in triumph.

"Now, now… you _do_ knowI can't leave _things_ unfinished, do you?" Fuji smiled teasingly as he stood from the chair and yanked Tezuka down to their bed.

"I do," Tezuka curtly replied.

Encircling his arms around the taller man's neck, Fuji spoke again, "You meanie," before pulling Tezuka closer and brought their lips together again. "Maa, I think deadline can wait… _as always,"_ he murmured between the kisses.

Before kissing Fuji senseless again, Tezuka commented "That's good."

Because Tezuka didn't like being ignored.

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N:** I know I should be working on the novel. I know I shouldn't be writing fanfics, but but but…

Comments would revive my half-dead brain, so please do leave your comments .

Feel free to point out any typos or errors since I didn't check this. Done in only 20 minutes of my escape from work.

P.S: yes, the inspiration came from me being chased by _my _deadline T.T goes off to work on her novel again


End file.
